Who is she?
by Writer of Time
Summary: Zaidy Sanders is the 'not' so new girl at camp. Percy sees her and wonders exactly who she is and why she's kissing Travis. 5th and final chapter is up. Explains the school she went to. I suck at summaries and rated T to be safe.
1. Zaidy Sanders, the not so new girl

This is my first Fic and I hope you guys enjoy! And by the way Percy and Annabeth are 17. Zaidy and Travis are 19. Conner is 18. And it's in Percy's POV in the beginning and later Zaidy's POV

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy or Annabeth or the Stoll brothers or any other characters from the book that I also don't own (PJATO)  
The one thing I do own is Zaidy. She is all MINE! lol jk  
(but I do own her (=)

**Chapter 1**: Zaidy Sanders the not so new girl.

It was a typical first day at camp, there were a couple new faces but I'd know them by the end of the week. At the entrance there was a slim girl with a couple of bags in her left hand and an Ipod in her right. Her hair went a little bit passed her shoulders and had the darkest brown I have ever seen. I would have said it was black but that statement wouldn't be true. She was wearing what looked like a white T-shirt with a bunch of paint splatters mostly purple, but there was some green, blue, and red in there too. Her shorts came up right above her knee and wore some cool looking socks. On one leg was a sock with the pattern; black, red, grey and on the other leg was purple, grey, black. Either she lost one of each sock or it was a mix-match pair. She had one ear bud on and was mouthing the words to the song she was listening to. She was just so mysterious. Who is she? I heard a loud scream that broke my thoughts.

"ZAIDY!" Travis screamed.  
" Who is Zaidy?"  
"Only the best girl in the world!" he was near the entrance hugging a girl about his age by the looks of it. Then they started kissing and my mind went bazurk. 'Why is Travis kissing a random girl,'  
"Your name is Zaidy?" I walked up to them when they broke apart  
"Yeah, Travis can you take my bags to my cabin, and you are?"  
"Percy, I'm-"  
"Nice to meet you. Oh sorry, I kind of cut into other peoples sentences,"  
"It's ok,"  
"Who is your parent?"  
"Poside-"  
"No way, just in time. How old are you?"  
"16 turning 17 wh-"  
"ERG!"  
"Can you slow down a bit; I'm lost,"  
"Ok. You heard, well I guess you have since your 17 and all wait or maybe there is another one,"  
"Huh?"  
"Oh sorry, again. I also sometimes, rarely, talk to myself,"  
"It's ok, again. Continue,"  
"The great prophecy, has it happened yet?"  
"Yeah, last year was the big fight,"  
"Oh, that's just GREAT! I just wasted 5 YEARS OF MY LIFE!"  
"Can you explain how? And who are you?"  
"My name is Zaidy Sanders. I'm an FBI Agent on a top secret mission that could save all of our lives!" being the gullible goof I am I believed her.  
"Really!"  
"No, but I am a half-blood that is very well known,"  
"How come I don't know you?"  
"When did you first arrive here?"  
"About 5 years ago,"  
"During the summer time?"  
"Yeah,"  
"I was already at HBS at that time,"  
" HBS, what's that?"  
"Half-Blood School; a school for half-bloods to go to. I heard about the prophecy about the same time Annabeth did, do you know who she is?"  
"Yeah, she's actually my girlfriend,"  
"Awww. Anyways I knew there was going to be a battle and for sure I wanted to fight in it. So I went to this one school and stayed there for all these years. So that when the battle came I would be ready to fight,"  
"So you're smart,"  
"Very, I got a Bachelors Degree and have the knowledge of more,"  
"So, you're not new to the camp?"  
"No,"  
"Who's your parent,"  
"Apollo,"  
"And your mom?"  
"Long story that I'll have to tell you someday but she was very wealthy and gave all her money to her only daughter, me,"  
"So, your rich,"  
"Just a little, and I get the full amount when I turn 20,"  
"What up with you and Travis,"  
"My favorite subject," she said smiling  
"Zaidy! Is that you?"  
"Chiron, I haven't seen you in the longest how's camp?"  
"Wait you know her?" This new person was coming at me with all new information that I just couldn't process at the same time.  
"Of course, she was my best student at everything and had the strangest claim from her dad,"  
"Really how was it?"  
"Well there are a lot of new comers and her story would be the best for our first campfire, but-"  
"Awesome! Can I tell it?"  
"Ha ha same as always young Zaidy. Yes you can"  
"Wooohooo!"  
"What are you happy about, other than seeing me?" Travis came into the scene.  
"I get to tell my story in front of the entire Camp!"  
"That's great!"  
"Oh and Chiron will I still be the Apollo's cabin leader,"  
"Yes and on that note-"  
"Great. Did you unpack or no?"  
"Nope,"  
"Ok then I'll do that now,"  
"Bye guys," she left with Travis by her side.  
"Who was that"  
"That Percy, was a legend,"  
(A/N: Sorry for all you Travis/ Katie fans but in my stories the Traidy stands for Travis and Zaidy. How do you like it? Please review and tell me what you think I don't necessarily mind flames but they're still not nice. I will post the next chapter as soon as I can. Really Nervous about all of this lol so I hope you like it)


	2. Chapter 2: Her story

**Chapter 2**: Her story.

Thanks to all of you guys who have read so far and I hope that this is just as good or better than the first one =**)**

**Disclaimer**: I am not a dude, I am not a book writer, I own nothing of the Percy Jackson sorts. But Zaidy, she is all mine.

Hope you enjoy!

It was dinner time and this whole Zaidy thing was driving me insane. I tried asking Annabeth for help but she only told me to get out of her room and something about privacy. Maybe I should have knocked before entering. Ah well what's set is done and the campfire after was where her story would come out so I quickly finished my food and got a front row seat to the show. I saved Annabeth a seat just in case she would be willing to talk to me about what happened earlier. "Everybody take your seats. Normally we would have our sing along but we have a very important camper joining us to tell a story,"

"GO ZAIDY! WOOHOO," were the only things you could hear after that and I bet they were the Stoll brothers.

"Thanks guys. For those of you, who don't know me, I'm Zaidy and for those who do just let me say it is wonderful to see you again,"

"Um are you going to be staying permanently now," Travis asked is a girly voice.

"Yeah, I'm done with school and am free for anything and everything. So here is the story of me .I was about 4 years old when my mom past away. She was not even my real mom; I was told that I was brought to their doorstep when I was a mire baby. Then when I was 8 my dad had a great job opportunity and took it while I stayed with my aunt. She was a little crazy and kept telling me to go to these woods and tell her what I found. Every time she would say that I said 'ok' then she said 'no you're too young' When I was 11 she told me that once again and I kept wanting to go so I never said no. I said yes and then she said ok, so I ran as fast as I could over here and found this camp. When I got passed the magical borders I immediately ran back to tell my aunt but someone caught my arm and said 'Let me go with you,' I said yes but then I saw something I have never seen before, he had goat legs! When I got home my aunt wasn't there and I had no were to go. The Satyr surprised me when it talked because I thought it left. 'Come with me. Stay at that camp that you saw before. Your aunt is far long gone and won't come back. She knows who you are but you don't. You will learn what you are over there so come with me' so I did. All the way here we talked and played games and I saw my first monster fight. He also told me about Thalia and how she became a tree. It was a nice talk and when I got here it was lunch time so almost nobody was in the big house. The Satyr who I later learned was named Jared gave me some food and I thanked him for it and he said he needed to go so I said bye and he did go. But he never came back. I could only assume he had become a searcher when I found out what that was. When Chiron came into the big house my only thought was that he would look better if his horse part was brown.

*_FLASHBACK*_

"Hello and who are you?"  
"My name is Zaidy Sanders and that goat thing told me I didn't know who I was,"

"The proper term is a Satyr,"

"Like Greek mythology?"  
"Yes and no you see-"  
"Let me guess, they're not myths? It's all real, and those cabins are were their kids stay,"

"You are a smart girl you know th-,"  
"I've been told,"

"Do you always cut into other peoples sentences?" The goof in the corner said

"Do you always look like you have a hangover?"

"You also have a good sense of humor and for that Sandra I won't kill you,"

"That's enough Mr. D too much for her in one day coul-" Chiron tried to control

"You're the master of wine or something aren't you?"

"Very smart. You sure she half-blood. Most of them are stupid and she ain't got any grey eyes of Athena,"

"That is true. Do you have ADHD and Dyslexia?"

"ADHD yes, dyslexia no,"

"Um, can you read this aloud?" he handed her a piece of paper that had English words on it

"And the wolf said 'let me in let me in'-" I read it fluently

"That's enough, now this one,"

"Molis emathes na diavazis Ellinika," I read it fluently as well

"That's strange you can read English and Greek perfectly,"

"I was always strange in grade school, but got the best grades,"

"Do you know who your father or moth-"  
"I have no clue. Can I be put in the Artemis cabin?"

"What, why?"  
"I like the moon," I swayed

"She may be smart but is a total air head," Mr. D whispered  
"Um no you see, whoever your godly parent is, that's the cabin you get placed in,"

"Oh!"

"So do you know who your mother is?"

"Well yes and no. I was dropped at my moms and dads house when I was a baby and that mom died a long time ago,"

"That helps," he groaned sarcastically "Anyway you will be put in the Hermes cabin for now until your mom or dad claims you,"

"In that case can I have some tape?"  
"Why?"  
"To tape up my pockets,"

"She is smart," Mr. D said as Chiron and I walked towards the cabins

"Luke is the Hermes cabin leader if you have any questions-,"

"Ask him I know I know,"

"Well hello little fella. And what's your name?"  
"My name is Zaidy Sanders, you must be Luke,"

"That is true welcome to camp is Hermes your dad?"

"No, well at least I don't think he is,"

"Ok then you can set up your stuff in our last bed over there,"

"Thanks, and Luke?"  
"Yeah?"

"Even though you feel like nothing, you will end up being a great hero to us," a wave of energy passed through my body and it felt as if I just saw the future

"Um, thanks," he looked confused. I saw a girl about 9 with grey eyes and blonde hair and mouthed 'he's mine' or something like that. I let it go and went over to the bed and started fixing my stuff. A boy that looked as if he were 9 came up and greeted me

"Hi, my name is Conner Stoll,"

"Why hello my name is Zaidy,"

"That's an odd na-"

"I know but I like the originality of it- sorry I kind of cut into other peoples sentences,"

"It's ok I won't mind,"

"So your parent is Her- THEY HAVE ARCHERY HERE!" I looked out the window and found my favorite sport at my new favorite camp

"Yeah he's my dad and don't get your hopes up. The only well trained bow-shooters are from the Apollo cabin and if you never shot one before good luck,"

"I bet I can make it,"

"Yeah well want me to take you over there?" it was faint but I could of sworn his cheeks got pinker

"Sure why not let me just-" I reached over my bed to get my phone out but some legs came and I got up

"Phones at camp, that is a big no-no,"

"And who are you, other that Conner's big brother,"

"Many people think we're twins,"

"I don't really see it,"

"You really shouldn't have phones on," he stated again

"And why not,"

"It like a flair gun telling all the monsters around the area to come and eat you," Conner said in a funny voice

"And we wouldn't want our new camper to get eaten without knowing her Mom or Dad yet,"

"Okay fine I'll leave it here anyway we're going to the archery range want to come?"

"Sure," so we went and passes a few cabins and then my life changed for the better.

_****END OF FLASHBACK***_

"What happens next," somebody from the Aphrodite cabin shouts

"I'll tell the rest of the story after S'more time,"

**(A/N: **This really isn't a story about Percy and Annabeth and I had no idea what to put in the middle of her _***FLASHBACKS***_ so yeah. Remember to comment, rate, and review. Oh, wait that's youtube lol)


	3. Chapter 3: She gets claimed

Hello peoples who read this story. I am currently under water and need help from all of you. All you have to do is read this chapter and tell me what you think. That way I can distract the Sharks. Hope you enjoy and the little fishes who just untied my ropes said hi.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own PJATO and I am not crazy even if the flying potatoes say I am. lol Have fun.

She was right it was smor'e time and I heard that they would be extra special today."Ow! What was that for?"

"For opening the door when I was changing!"

"How was I supposed to know?"  
"When a door is closed you knock,"

"Fine, fine. I'm sorry and I saved you a seat to hear Zaidy's story why didn't you come?"

"Well you were right in front and I didn't want to embarrass myself by walking in front of her,"

"Oh. So you know her?"  
"Just a tad but it's not like we're BFF's but she was a real good fighter and awesome at capture the flag"

"Cool. Want to sit down now?"  
"Sure," we walked towards our seats and Annabeth and she laid her head agents my shoulder and I knew that our little fight would be over by tomorrow

"Everybody the story is about to start again. Okay so as we were passing the cabins a strange field of energy wrapped around my body and I was being pulled to a cabin and before I knew it I was stuck to the cabin wall and could not get off. _***Flashback*** _"Um, guys a little help," Conner and his brother were just walking along until I cried for help

"I'll go get Chiron," I heard Hermes' kids were fast but he was running like there was no tomorrow so I just talked a little more with Conner

"So..."

"Yup..."

"I'm just stuck on a wall here,"

"Yeah I wonder how that happened,"

"Me too, huh maybe I got supper spider sticky powers out of the blue,"

"Ha ha. You know Zaidy; you're not like other girls."

"Oh, and how so?"  
"First of all your stuck on a wall having no idea how and yet your just-,"

"Just what?"  
"Well you're not screaming for one,"

"Ha ha and most girls would?"  
"Yeah and the second thing is," he took a seat next to my legs agent the cabin wall "you're hanging out with us,"

"Who? You mean you and your brother?"  
"Yeah, maybe it's because you're new here or something but girls is the least things we hang around with,"

"So you want me to leave?"  
"What, oh no well I love to hang around girls well not love to but you get the point,"

"Then why would they not want to hang around you I mean your funny, cool, and can make awesome dinosaur noises,"

"Thanks but the thing is, we love to prank,"

"Chiron she's over here," that boy looked as though he was going to pass out

"Zaidy how are you doing that?"  
"I'm stuck to the wall,"

"Oh, empty out your pockets,"

"Okay," so I did as I was told and started with the front right one which contained $1 in change, a toy car, and a red paper clip and threw them all out on the grass floor which the rest of the Satyrs didn't look to pleased about.

"Why would you have a toy car?" Conner asked

"I have no idea," we all started laughing as I went to the second pocket which had my Chap Stick and purple permanent marker

"Explain the marker?"

"I like the color purple and you're not the only ones who can prank," there was nothing in my back left one but when I took out what was inside I fell off the wall but it was still stuck to it.

"And that's an..."

"IPod. I can't live without my music," and it was true it was a 5th generation black iPod classic that had a blue cover.

"Zaidy who gave you that IPod?" Chiron asked

"I've had it ever since I can remember but I think my aunt gave it to me,"

"Have you ever shot an arrow?"  
"No but I love archery,"

"Come with me," so I did as I was told and he led me to the Archery range but I was longing for my music "Do you think you can shoot one?"  
"Yeah it looks easy,"

"Alright then hit below that," A kid shot an arrow that landed right on top of the bulls' eye. They gave me a bow and I tried to hold it as best as I can but it slipped "Ha go back to the Hermes cabin,"

"Hmp!" so I got it again and sadly I didn't get bulls' eye but I shot at the same spot he did and broke his in half

"Zaidy! How did you do that?" what's his face said (referring to the brother who's name I still didn't get)

"I don't know. I told you I would be a natural,"

"Zaidy?"  
"Yes Chiron,"

"Do you like the sun?"  
"Absolutely not. It's so hot and made of fire and annoying and irritating in every single way. I like the moon though and water,"

"Water huh,"

"Yeah it so cool calm and natural how could you not likes it," he started mumbling 'but Apollo makes more since' or something like that. Then out of no were my uncle appeared

"Uncle? What are you doing here?"  
"Uncle?" everybody else said in unison

"Zaidy, I need to talk to you,"

"As long as you're still giving me that car when I turn 15," so I went with my uncle and he said

"How do you like it here?"  
"I love this place,"

"Why are you sad?"  
"My iPod is stuck to a wall,"

"Which wall"

"A cabin wall it was all gold and bright,"

"But I thought you didn't like bright colors,"

"I don't which is why I left it there," We were walking towards the cabin when a bunch of other campers from the cabin started yelling out 'Dad'. If what I know is true then that means that my uncle is

"Apollo, so nice to see you," Chiron greeted as he came to us

"Wait, Apollo's my uncle?"  
"No Zaidy, I'm your father,"

"This is better than the movies!" the older brother said

"Yeah if only we had popcorn." I looked at them "Go on,"

"What do you mean you're my father?"

"Uh, Chiron can we have a minute?"  
"Sure, anything," Me and my new 'dad' go outside of the camp borders and go inside his car to just talk. "You've grown up some haven't you?"  
"Well I am 11 and I haven't seen you since I was 5. So you are my dad?"  
"Yes,"

"Then who is my mom?"  
"Your aunt,"

"What?"  
"You see she use to be the goddess of the elements,"

"You mean like water fire and all that stuff?"  
"Yeah,"

"But I thought that they already had people for that,"

"They control the water and fire and yeah but she controlled them and made sure they did their job right,"

"So she was like supper woman?"  
"You could say that. Everyone loved her," he started up the car "except for Zeus and Hera. So they made her mortal again. She lived for about 3 months then died and you were in her already,"

"Let me guess you helped?"  
"In Olympus we were about to get married before all that happened," a tear came out

"How sad," we were already driving through the sky

"Your mom, Alicia, was cool with Hades so we made a deal. You were born weak so a lot of people gave you powers and you lived with your 'mom and dad'. When your 'mom' died her soul filled half of Alicia so she could go back to earth and take care of you once more but she needed a second soul,"

"My 'dad'?"  
"Yes. The deal with Hades was two lives for her and once you went to camp half-blood she would leave once more,"

"And now all I have is you?"  
"I just told you a sad story and that's all you can think about?"  
"I take bad new well,"

"That's my Zaidy,"

"Where are we going?"  
"Olympus, we're almost there,"

"Why?"  
"I told you, you got powers I forgot what they were,"

"So we're going to ask? Cool!"

**(A/N: **You know what to do and tell me what you thought of the 'before' story lol. I made that up at the top of my head (or did I. DUN DUN DUN)


	4. Chapter 4: Her Powers

**Disclaimer**: I have no witty comeback for this disclaimer except the boring 'I don't own Percy Jackson & the Olympians' I want to go to Japan ._. lol random. Enjoy!

It was my first time to Olympus and I didn't know how to act. I did just fine.

"Zaidy, Zaidy!" was all you could hear in the beginning who knew I was so important

"Zaidy!" a big roar said it was none other than Zeus proclaiming his hatred agents my family line

"Hello," I bowed respectfully "and to you as well Hera," I bowed once more

"What is this child of yours doing here Apollo?"  
"She has come to know what is rightfully hers,"

"Her powers, I thought you knew them?"  
"Well I actually forgot them. It was a long list,"

"Fine," The twelve got in their seats and started naming out what they gave me

"From me you got the ability to control green grapes no bow needed just leave," so I did so and went to the next

"From Hermes I give you the gift of hospitality,"

"Thank you," I bowed "but I don't think I am,"

"Sure you are kid, remember when your aunt came and needed a place to stay, what happened?"  
"I stayed on the couch and she got my room. Oh, well thanks,"

"No problem,"

"You will be able to fix anything you set your eyes on,"

"Thank you Hephaestus,"

"I'll tell you later sweetie,"

"Ok dad,"

"You will almost never lose a fight,"

"Thank you Ares," The bowing got annoying but it felt like the right thing to do

"You will be able to control fresh water and swim better than Per-,"

"Per- what brother!" Zeus screamed

"Nothing!"

"Thank you," I bowed once more to Zeus and Hera.

"You can talk to plants,"

"Thank you Demeter,"

"You have no dyslexia but can still read in both languages, and a powerful mind. Use it well,"

"Thank you Athena,"

"You will be able to locate the moon and stars when ever and be able to see in the night,"

"Thank you Artemis,"

"You my dear will get along with everybody and anybody,"

"Good thing to know Aphrodite,"

"And when you're older, something else," she laughed to herself. They got off of the thrones while I walked towards Hestia. I showed my respect

"Zaidy, I speak for all the minor-"

"I don't think your minor-ah, sorry,"

"It's ok. We did help you, but we all agreed that you needed to find them out yourself,"

"I understand. And thank you, All of you," I looked back once more. I then herd a series of

"It's not a big deal," or "Yeah no problem," and I think I heard a "Your mom is awesome," somewhere in the crowd.

"Alright Zaidy. Olympus time is over. You need to get back to camp Half-Blood," I followed my uncl- woops _dad_ into his car and we drive into the skies once more.

"Hey, um, dad?"  
"Yes,"

"What did you give me?"  
"Were to start? Well for one think you are a skilled archer and your musical talent is amazing. You can mimic most noises. I'm not quite sure about this one but you might be able to see into the future,"

"Cool!"

"Oh, and you can also sing talk. Want to take a crack at what that is?"  
"Isn't it when you're talking and when there is a song just right you can sing it?"

"I think Athena put too much brain power in that little noggin of yours," He shook the top of my head "and your iPod is magic,"

"Really! How so?"

"When you have it on shuffle and somebody touches the 'next' button the song would accompany the mood they are in or what is on their mind."

"Double cool!"

"And when you're really powerful you can make other people sing exactly what you want them to sing,"

"Thank you daddy," we landed

"No problem sweetie but from now on we can't see each other anymore,"

"That sucks, well at least I'll be with my other half sisters and brothers,"

"Always look on the bright side. Don't forget it and when your 15 don't worry about your gift," he left and there I was in front of camp half blood once more.

**(A/N**: Idk if the whole bowing this was weird for you guys, but I wanted to show that she was respectful. Only one more chapter left but I am planning to making a sequel but that might take some time. Love all of you guys =D**)**


	5. Chapter 5: HBS?

**Disclaimer: **Have no idea how to write a book let alone an awesome book like PJATO. Didn't write it. don't own it. So far 9 reviews for my first story and yes this is the last chapter ='( But I will write more about Zaidy like her time at HBS and her time with Travis . Enjoy Zaidy's thoughts.= D

'Alone' I thought 'All alone' I hardly knew anyone and for the first time in my life I felt sad. I am known at school for my ability to stay happy in bad times and for me to be sad would mean I was also a sheep. Sure I was sad when my so called mom died and when my fake dad left me for a job, well actually left to die so my aunt- you know the story- but I always had someone to turn to. Chiron was here but he is here for _all_ the campers Mr. D is here but you could say that he was off in the moon making moon wine instead of listening to our problems. I needed someone that would be there for me _only _me. But who would they b-

"Hey Zaidy! What happened you were gone for a long time Conner and I were beginning to worry that you did get killed on your first day here and-" he never finished saying what he was going to say because of what I did hugged him. Now I know what you're thinking 'she was going to kiss him'. No, no that's not how Zaidy rolls. I would never kiss a guy on the first day I met him nu-uh. 'Oh well a hug is romantic as well' it wasn't that kind of hug. It was a hug more like

"Thanks for caring,"

"Um. Confused here,"

"Tell you later I need to move to the Apollo Cabin," while I left he was still standing there dumbstruck. I went in the Hermes Cabin and moved my stuff to my other cabin. On My last trip I finally met Conner. "Zaidy! Where have you been! What happened? I got worried about you and-" 'ok this time she kisses him right?' wrong I don't kiss on the first day.

"What was that for?"

"Thanks for caring. And you got worried about me?" that shade of pink before we went to the archery range came back on his face.

"Like I told you I wouldn't want monsters to eat you," he said with an inside grin of 'yes just made an awesome recovery'

"Well I'm pretty sure you got monsters 101 and I got to get to fixing my cabin while it sill day light,"

"Yeah well I'm pretty sure a room lights up when you walk in,"

"Smooth, I really got to go so bye,"

"Laters," My problems were fixed. I had 2 people and later 3 that would do anything for me. Well my problems were fixed until one night when Annabeth and I were finished washing dishes and went into the big house and then.

"A_ half-blood of the eldest gods_

_Shall reach sixteen against all odds_

_And see the world in endless sleep_

_The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap_

_A single choice shall end his days_

_Olympus to preserve or raze_"

"Girls what are you doing there?" Busted

"I was admiring the paint job on this door frame," I tried to think of an excuse

"And I was looking at the architectural standing of this building,"

"Just go back to your cabin and get a good night's rest ok,"

"Ok. Bye Chiron" we said in unison. I dropped Annabeth off and went in my cabin to sleep. Then I had a dream. It was blurry but it was a battle sense. Then it hit me. There was going to be a huge battle and I wanted- no needed to fight in there. A couple weeks later a brochure for this school HBS (Half-Blood School) and I enrolled myself in it along with Jenifer, my best girl bud. HBS is a school were our kind go to and it's complete and absolute HADES. Here is how it goes down. You go into school in around September/August and then get like 2 weeks' vacation then when you get back you don't come out of that place until you're absolutely done with school. You wake up get ready then get class from like 10am- 4:30pm.  
Then you do the homework then go to sleep, if you have time on your hands maybe you can do something small like read or send an IM but you don't get a lot of time to yourself. On Saturday and Sunday we still get classes but on Sunday's we don't get homework. When you're done with the fall to summer session you get two weeks off but you can't leave the campus. Then you begin your summer to Fall session then two weeks then we start again. For winter break we get one week of and that's your life at HBS. They feed you, teach you, give you a place to sleep, but if you like vacations don't go there. I was actually going to come back _last _year when I graduated with the class above me but there was some mix up and I had to stay there for another year. I came back this year and if I wanted to I could be the youngest doctor on the planet. But Travis and I are going to have a restaurant when he's done with school. Any questions? No? Ok,"

"What's up with you and Travis?"

"Ug, It's getting late so everyone who wants to stay and hear our story can stay but everyone else can leave," By the look of it all the people from the Aphrodite cabin stayed as well as some people from Hermes, Apollo, Athena and Percy.

"So here it goes..."

(**A/N:** The Sequel will be called 'Our Story' for anyone that cares XD. It might not come out for a while.)


End file.
